First Time
by Goddess of the Living Dead
Summary: Edward and Bella are really nervous, and a lot excited. It's their first time doing the deed, and they are both a bit anxious. Takes place in BD on their honeymoon. I hope you like it please R&R! WARNING:Lemon, sweet and short.


Discalimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

A/N: Okay so this is about Edward and Bella's first time, on their honeymoon. I didn't have my BD book with me when I wrote this, so the begining is after Edward is carrying her in. They both don't have any clothes on, just for those of you who would be confused. I just hope you like it, this is my first Lemon and stroy, so please don't be too harsh.

* * *

**First Time**

**Goddess of the Living Dead**

He laid me smoothly on the bed and then hovered above me, making sure not to put any of his weight on me. Grabbing the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to mine, I kissed him passionately on the lips. His perfect porcelain hand cupped my cheek, that sent shivers down my spine and it had nothing to do with his icy touch. He finally pulled back from our kiss to give me a moment to catch my breath.

"Bella, you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush any-," He started, but I placed my index finger softly on his lips, making him shut up.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you but if you ask me one more time if I'm okay I will scream!" I said, getting frustrated.

"Sorry," He said looking like a kid caught in the cookie jar. I kissed his nose.

"It's okay," I smiled, pulling his lips down to mine again.

He stroked his hand down my face, sending electricity flowing through my body. He started to kiss a trail of soft, sweet kisses down my body. He finally got to my stomach, he kissed my belly button and then Edward made his way back up, and subsequently crushed his lips to mine.

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I swiftly let him in. Our tongues clashed together, battling. We broke apart, for my sake and he started kissing my neck.

"Edward," I moaned, clinging my nails into his shoulder. He lifted his head a bit, and looked me directly in the eyes. The shine in his eyes were lustful but it was hidden behind something else. Love. I smiled up at him, knowing what we were doing was just right. He smiled back and kissed me softly on the lips.

I could now feel his erection pressing in my stomach, and in between my legs became wet. I reached down and grabbed the base of his member. His breath hitched, he closed his eyes.

I pushed him a bit, signaling that I wanted to be on top. He smoothly rolled over, bringing me over him, my hand still in tact. I started moving my hand up and down. My other hand was shaking I was so nervous, this is how to do it right? Neither of us has done this before, and we had no idea how these things went. So I just went with my instincts.

I kissed his chest softly, then I made my way down to his head. I hoped this would work. I kissed the tip, about ready to take him in. I wasn't sure if he would all fit, but I was going to try.

"Bella you don't have to," Edward's strained voice came, but it was telling me that he wanted it.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, then took him fully in my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around his dick. I could feel the sheets tighten, and my guess was that he grabbed them, trying to contain himself.

"Bella….that feels so… good," He whimpered. I took him from my mouth and came back up to his face and he kissed my lips chastely.

"That was amazing," He whispered. I blushed.

"You didn't cum," I said, a little disappointed.

"That's okay, I was close," It didn't make me feel any better, what if I could never make him cum? As I pondered this, I didn't realize Edward was over top of me again, and his hand was moving gently down to my core.

Suddenly two of his fingers slowly entered me, pushing and pulling in and out slowly as a burning sensation that I'd never felt before soaked up my legs, I couldn't help moaning slightly when his thumb pressed against my clit, making the burning travel further up to my stomach and my folds become wet.

"Edward," I sighed in his ear as he sucked on my neck. His fingers began to move faster but I reached down and grasped is wrist, pulling slightly to signal for him to stop. I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted him inside me.

"Can we just do it? Sorry but I really want you," I said, my voice trembling slightly.

"Of course," He brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you Edward," I told him, smiling nervously.

"I love you too, Bella," He replied, kissing my cheek, then he started to push his thick already erect member into me slowly inch by inch, making me wince slightly as my body stretched to make room for him, suddenly he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reading the pained expression on my face.

"Yes," I replied, it wasn't too bad, it was just he was so big. Knowing that I was fine, he started again, this time a little faster and harder, causing me to gasp from the sudden intense pain and screw my eyes shut to shield the tears threatening to spill over.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I thought maybe…," He started, stumbling over his words, he pulled out, trying not to hurt me more.

I waited a few seconds, when the pain came to a dull ache, "It's okay, keep going," I urged.

"Your sure?" Edward asked.

"I trust you," I told him, looking him in the eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him as he continued to push into me slightly and slowly. I winced slightly from the friction but with each thrust, the pain became less and less.

"Edward," I moaned, feeling that burning feeling come back between my legs. We surfaced from our kiss and his head rested in the crane of my neck, kissing it every so often.

"Bella, you feel so…good," Edward mumbled against my neck, his pace quickening.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me, pushing him deeper, I could feel a knot in my stomach form and begin to tighten, pulling me towards something I knew would be blissful with the way our bodies joined together.

"Are you…uh close?" He asked, unsure and breathing heavily.

"I think so…" I whimpered a reply, the knot in my stomach becoming tighter by the second.

Suddenly my world exploded, Edward kept pace of pushing into me and I knew he was feeling the same way I was. In that moment, Edward looked me in the eyes, and we came together for the first time. For the first time we were one with each other and what felt like we were one with the world.

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

Once we came down from our orgasms, Edward slumped against me, both of us exhausted. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat, stupid vampires and not being able to sweat. He pulled out of me and rolled over on his back. I snuggled up into his chest, and he pulled the silk blanket around us. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my head on his chest. His frozen body cooling mine down.

"Wow," was all he said, still trying to catch his breath "Are you ok Bella? I hope I didn't hurt you too much,"

"No, I'm okay, just a little sore," I lifted my head from his chest and kissed him on the lips, "That was amazing," I put my head back down.

"I know, I'm glad I waited for you," He whispered in my ear, then kissed my hair.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I heard him reply as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it, please tell me what you think! I've read some peoples first time of Edward and Bella and I don't think they are that realistic, because it really does hurt the first time, and with two virgins they're nervous and don't know what they're doing. So I hope this one is more realistic. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**Goddess of the Living Dead **


End file.
